Stürme und Flauten
by BrownFeather
Summary: Seit sie ihrer Mutter abgekauft wurde, befindet Isabela sich in einem fest verschlossenen goldenen Käfig. In ihrem Inneren ballt sich der unbändige Wunsch nach Freiheit, und als ihr Mann stirbt, treibt ihr abenteuerlustiger, nie Ruhe wollender Geist sie auf die Meere. Bis Isabela in Kirkwall landet, wo ihr Leben wieder einmal in eine völlig andere Richtung gelenkt wird.


Kapitel 1

**Ein Ehemann**

Isabela verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich über ihr Gesäß.  
Sie war froh, dass sie von diesem verdammten verfluchten Hurensohn noch nicht schwanger war, aber musste er es so toll finden, sie von hinten…?  
Ihre Hände zitterten vor Zorn, sodass sie den aufwändigen Verschluss ihres Kleids fast nicht zubekam. Sie riss heftig an den Bändern und verknotete sie vor ihrem eng anliegenden Mieder, so raffiniert aussehend wie es ging.  
Dann blickte sie abschließend noch einmal in den Spiegel. Der rote Stoff ließ ihre langen schwarzen Locken und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen glänzen. Das Gold an ihren Armen und um ihren Hals, das ihren Status zeigte, tat ein Übriges. Sie sah gut aus.  
Wie die kleine Trophäe, als die er sie herumzeigte.  
Arrogantes Schwein, das er war.  
Isabela warf aufgebracht den Kopf zurück und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Durch die hohen Fenster kam der sonnige Tag in das große Haus. Isabela schenkte den glänzenden Dächern draußen kaum Beachtung. Sie brauchte dringend etwas, um ihre Stimmung zu heben, und dafür war ein heißer Tag leider nicht genug.  
Vor allem, wenn ihr auch noch die alte Hexe über den Weg laufen musste. Zavala war für die Küche verantwortlich. Und sie rümpfte die Nase, sobald sie Isabela nur sah. „Herrin", schnaubte die dunkelhäutige Frau zur Begrüßung.  
Isabela lachte ihr ins Gesicht, nahm sich betont gleichgültig eine Aprikose aus Zavalas Korb und rauschte temperamentvoll aus der Halle. Wie sie diese Hexe hasste!  
Sie ging mit einem selbstbewussten Nicken und klimpernden Fußkettchen an den Dienern im Esszimmer vorbei. Danach wurde sie vorsichtiger und blickte sich wachsam nach Agnolo, dem Schreiber ihres Mannes, oder anderen Angestellten um. Niemand zu sehen. Sie atmete erleichtert und zufrieden aus.  
Isabela schlüpfte in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes.

Der einzige Ort in diesem hässlichen Haus, in dem sie sich wirklich wohl fühlte.  
Mitten in dem geräumigen Zimmer mit den freundlichen weißen Wänden stand der wuchtige Schreibtisch des reichen Reeders.  
Isabela spuckte ihren Aprikosenkern durch das halb geöffnete Fenster. Von unten drangen die Rufe und der Lärm der Straße zu ihr hoch. Richtig, heute war Markttag. Sie wischte ihre Hände sorgfältig vom Saft des Obststücks frei, bevor sie begann, sich mit den Dokumenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu beschäftigen._Die Abrechnungen hat er aufgeräumt. Dafür ist da eine neue Liste mit Schiffsladungen und… oh! _  
Auf einem riesigen, ein paarmal gefalteten Papierbogen sah man die sorgfältige, detailgetreue Darstellung von seinem Schiff. Der Hurensohn war Reeder, also der Besitzer von mehreren Schiffen, die er vermietete, aber dieses hier war sein ganz privates.  
Isabela faltete den Bogen auseinander und breitete ihn über den Tisch aus. Man sah den Dreimaster, im Grundriss, im Aufriss, von außen und verschiedene Querschnitte. Die Heckseite, der Bug… Sie strich über das Papier. Manchmal, in ihren Träumen, stahl sie dem Arsch sein Schiff, zusammen mit der Mannschaft, und segelte davon. Weg aus dieser Stadt und von den Menschen, die sie vergessen wollte… durch die Rialto-Bucht hinaus auf das Wache Meer…  
Sie vertiefte sich in den Plan.  
Dort befanden sich also die Kajüten der Mannschaft… dort wurden die Waren gelagert… in zwei Kammern wurden für Gefechte zusätzliche Waffen aufgehoben… Vom Achterdeck aus kam man schnell zu den Kajüten des Kapitäns und des Steuermanns, das war gut eingerichtet… dort die Schiffsküche…  
Irgendwann wurden die Rufe von der Straße lauter und rissen Isabela aus ihrem Fantasiegang über den Dreimaster.  
„Frische Melonen! Melonen aus Dairsmuid! Immer noch frisch! Melonen, gerade erst aus Daismuird eingetroffen!"  
Isabela trat ans Fenster und blickte hinunter. Diese Stimme kannte sie doch… Sie kicherte sarkastisch in sich hinein. Neben diesem Straßenhändler hatten sie und die Hure, die sich ihre Mutter nannte, früher gewohnt. Sein Obst kam aus Plantagen um die Stadt herum, aber ganz sicher nicht aus Dairsmund. Sie beugte sich aus dem Fenster und sah hinunter. Es waren tatsächlich viele Menschen zu den Marktplätzen unterwegs. In der Menge erkannte sie sogar einen Qunari und – tatsächlich auch einen Zirkusmagier, um den sich schon auf der Straße die Kinder drängten. Die Welt ihrer Kindheit, zu der sie nicht mehr gehörte. Seit dieser Hurensohn über den Marktplatz gegangen war und sie neben ihrer Mutter entdeckt hatte.  
Isabela schloss das Fenster. Jetzt war es endlich ruhig, und sie nahm die gedämpften Geräusche aus dem Haus deutlicher wahr. Sie setzte sich wieder in den bequemen Stuhl. Während sie die Skizze des Schiffs sauber zusammenfaltete und an ihren Platz legte, lauschte sie unterbewusst auf Schritte, die die Ankunft von Agnolo oder ihrem Mann ankündigten. Sie zog seine privaten Dokumente und Briefe zu sich heran und sah sie durch. Dabei rutschte ein hastig bekritzeltes Blatt aus einem zerknitterten Umschlag. Isabela nahm es ganz heraus. Sie brauchte kurz, bis sie die langen Sätze ganz begriffen hatte.

_Gnädiger Herr,__  
__Ich muss Euch davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass unsere Aktion einige verärgert hat. Unter den Geiseln befanden sich Verwandte von Leuten, die einzeln durchaus nicht genügend Einfluss besitzen, aber zusammen gefährlich werden könnten. An einer mir noch unbekannten Stelle ist durchgesickert, dass Euch das Transportschiff für die G. gehört. __  
__Mit dieser Warnung betrachte ich meine Schuldigkeit als getan. Wollt Ihr den Kontakt mit mir aufrecht erhalten, wisst Ihr, an wen Ihr Euch wenden müsst.__  
__S.F._

Isabela spürte, wie ihr das Blut schneller durch die Schläfen pochte. G. … S.F. … diese Kürzel hatte sie erst neulich gesehen, zusammen mit anderen Symbolen, und nicht verstanden.  
Sie ging um den Tisch herum und zog das breite Fach auf, in dem er seine alten Abrechnungen aufbewahrte. Dort hatte sie das S.F. gesehen, die anderen Abkürzungen mussten sich auf Listen zu seinen monatlichen Schiffsladungen befinden. Sie kramte die Dokumente schnell durch. Wo ist es… Gleichzeitig durchströmte sie Schadenfreude. Er hatte Feinde. Schön. Alles war ihr Recht, wenn es diesem Arsch nur ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit für – einfach für das, was er war - besorgte. Genauso stellte sich auch das schwache, unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wieder ein. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich manchmal – ja, jetzt konnte sie das Gefühl identifizieren: sie hatte sich beobachtet gefühlt. Oder war es nur Einbildung?  
Verdammt. Wo ist das Mistdokument? Das Papier lag letzte Woche noch auf dem Tisch! Sie begann von vorne, alles durchzusehen, als das Geräusch von Schritten nahe der Tür sie zusammenzucken und hastig die Schublade zustoßen ließ.  
Zum Glück verklangen sie gleich wieder, zusammen mit den Stimmen von Agnolo und einer Dienerin, aber Isabela war gewarnt. Und ihr war klar, dass sie nicht mehr genügend Zeit hatte, um weiter zu suchen – ihr Ehemann musste bald da sein. Sie verschloss die Schublade wieder. Dann setzte sie ihre unschuldigste Miene auf und öffnete die Tür.  
Er schmuggelte also Geiseln. Dass ihr Mann nicht nur saubere Geschäfte abschloss, hatte sie aus seinen Unterlagen schon länger schließen können. Er pfuschte also auch mit Erpressung herum. Warum nicht – sollte er sich doch Probleme aufhalsen, der Idiot. Hoffentlich hetzen sie dir einen Mörder auf den Hals.

Sie hörte Zavalas Stimme. „Nuelia, der Herr ist da. Geh runter und hol sein Gepäck, du nutzloses Stück!"  
Isabela raffte ihr Kleid. Oh, wie sie Röcke verabscheute.  
Zeit, um vor das Haus zu gehen, und ihren Ehemann zu begrüßen.  
Wie oft hatte sie sich schon vorgestellt, ihm eine Tonschale über den Schädel zu ziehen oder ihm ihren Dolch wahlweise ins Gesicht, ins Knie oder in den Nacken zu rammen. Aber bedauerlicherweise musste sie sich damit begnügen, ihn im Bett zu beißen und zu kratzen und heimlich seinen Schnaps zu trinken. Und sein Geld auszugeben.

Sie ging langsam die Treppe hinunter und trat aus der schweren Haustür.  
Da stand der Hurensohn, um seinen Dienern Anweisungen zu geben, bevor er das Haus betrat. Wie immer. In seiner eleganten Kleidung, das Haar kurz und gepflegt und, obwohl er in der Stadt lebte, mit einer grünlichen Tätowierung über seinem halben Gesicht.  
„Aah, mein Goldstück…" Er grinste sie mit seinen weißen Zähnen ölig an und drückte seinem Gepäckträger etwas Geld in die Hand. „Wie weit ist das Essen?"  
Zavala verbeugte sich. „Es ist fast fertig, Herr."  
„Na dann." Er grabschte Isabela um ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie mit ins Haus, während er weiter mit Zavala redete. „Wir wollen gleich essen. Die ersten Gäste treffen in drei Stunden ein, bis dahin muss alles bereit sein!" Die Dienerin nickte respektvoll und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür, um zu verhindern, dass die warme Luft in das kühle Haus strömte. Dann wuselte sie davon. Der Hurensohn musterte Isabelas Kleid kritisch und nickte befriedigt. „Sieht gut aus. Zieh dir später einen Gürtel dazu an." Isabela nickte gehorsam, während sie ihren Widerwillen hinunterwürgte. Er legte einen Arm um sie und strich auf ihren Rücken auf und ab. Gnah. Sie hatte seine Berührungen von Anfang an gehasst, schon vor drei Jahren, als er ein sportlicher Mann gewesen war. Aber seit er ein wenig Fett angesetzt hatte, verabscheute sie ihn noch mehr. Wie oft hatte sie eigentlich schon daran gedacht, abzuhauen? Dieser Mensch unterdrückte sie auf seine Art, wie noch nie irgendjemand und – Isabela schaudert vor Zorn, als er sie um die Hüfte packte und ins Esszimmer schob.  
Ihre Hoffnung darauf, alleine essen zu können, war damit auch vorbei.  
Er schob die beiden Stühle für sie zurecht. Isabela setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und begann, die Mahlzeit, die in zwei Portionen serviert war, in sich hineinzustopfen und sich dabei so weit wie möglich zu entspannen. Sie ließ sich von dem Hurensohn ganz bestimmt nicht das Essen verderben!  
Er beobachtete sie. Isabela gönnte ihm nur einen abweisenden Blick unter ihren gesenkten Augenlidern.  
Das Essen – angebratene Meeresfrüchte und Brot – war wenig, aber gut. Später würde es ja noch viel, viel mehr geben.  
„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."  
Isabela schob langsam ihre Schale zur Seite. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie seine Geschenke ignorieren oder als Entschädigung betrachten sollte. Sie sah ihn widerwillig an, benahm sich aber, wie er es erwartete. „Was denn?" Sie beugte sich über den Tisch. Glotz nicht so blöd, du Hurensohn, ich weiß was es ist!  
Er lachte zufrieden und zog sie an der Hand von ihrem Stuhl hoch und zu einem bequemen orlaisianischen Chaiselong, auf dem ein in Stoff eingewickelter Gegenstand lag. Er gab es ihr. Isabela packte es aus. Ihr war klar, dass es eine Maske sein musste, die Frage war nur, wie sie – „Oh."  
Sie bestand aus einem feinen, vergoldeten Bastgeflecht. Dort, wo sie die Stirn und die Wangen bedeckte, schimmerten rote Steine wie dunkle Blutstropfen. Isabela drehte sie in ihren Händen.  
„Na, was sagst du?"  
„Schön", gab sie leichthin als Antwort und legte das Schmuckstück auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich ab.  
Sie unterdrückte ein entnervtes Stöhnen, als der Hurensohn sie um die Hüfte packte und auf seinen Schoß zog. Sie strengte sich an, um sich zu entspannen, aber es klappte so wenig wie sonst auch immer. Also beschränkte sie sich darauf, nicht zu würgen, während seine glitschige Zunge an ihren Zähnen leckte und seine Hände ihren Rock hochzogen.  
„Zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr, hm?", murmelte er.  
Isabela atmete tief ein, lächelte ihn auf die Art an, die er mochte, und biss ihn in die Schulter, so fest sie konnte. Er zuckte zusammen, schrie überrascht auf und lachte dann. „O-ho. Nicht so stürmisch." Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg. Auf seiner Haut konnte man immer noch den tiefen Absruck ihrer Zähne sehen. „Was hast du denn heute?"  
„Zu wenig Zeit", fauchte sie und bemühte sich, Ordnung in ihre durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken zu bringen und einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bekommen. „Die Feier fängt schon in zwei Stunden an!"  
In seinen Augen blitzte Ärger. „Ach was." Er packte seine Frau und schob sie auf das Sofa, während er ihre Hände festhielt. Nicht so schnell! Isabela kämpfte sich frei und schubste ihn weg.  
Davon ließ er sich nicht weiter beirren, und drückte sie nur noch einmal und fester mit seinem Gewicht auf das Chaiselong drückte.  
Isabela gab auf. Sie tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde, und ließ den Rest über sich ergehen.

Sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, der Wut stumm in sich hineinfraß. Isabela machte dem kochen in ihrem Inneren Luft, indem sie zunächst den schweren Teppich in ihrem Zimmer gegen die Wand donnerte, sodass sie der Staub einhüllte. Anschießend schleuderte sie ihren Stuhl gegen das Bett, während ihr wie Lava brodelndes Eis durch die Adern rann. Früher, ganz am Anfang, hatte sie sich von ihm verletzt gefühlt und Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber jetzt hasste ihn nur noch! Und manchmal war der Wunsch, ihn umzubringen, mehr als nur eine Träumerei, mit der sie sich abreagierte.  
Als das Möbelstück rumpelnd umfiel und eine winzige Delle im massiven Holz des Betts hinterließ, fühlte sie sich schon besser.  
Sie hatte sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie endlich dazu kam, sich für den verdammten Maskenball fertig zu machen.

Der Festsaal, in dem der reichste Reeder der Stadt einen Ball für seine sämtlichen Geschäftspartner und andere ausgewählte Gäste gab, konnte sich sehen lassen. Der ganze Raum wurde von hunderten Kerzen an den Wänden erhellt. Ein paar Angestellte huschten zwischen den Tischen herum, um dem Büffet seinen letzten Schliff zu geben. Der Gastgeber stand mit seiner Frau an der Tür, und begrüßte die ersten Leute.  
„Jorge Calamera." Der Reeder verneigte sich, genau wie der Kaufmann und seine Ehefrau.  
Isabela ging ebenfalls leicht in die Knie. „Ich bin Isabela."  
Der große Mann mit seinem blasierten Tonfall und seine elegant gekleidete Frau nickten noch einmal, tauschten mit ihr und dem Hurensohn Komplimente aus und betraten den Ballsaal.  
Ihr Mann sah noch einmal kurz zu Isabela, dann folgte er seinen Gästen. Es waren genug Menschen da, um die er sich als Gastgeber kümmern musste. Also wies Isabela Nuelia und die anderen an, die noch kommenden Gäste zu begrüßen und unauffällig ihre Identität zu überprüfen. Außerdem fehlten auf ein paarLiegen entlang den Wänden Sitzkissen. Dann raffte sie ihren unpraktischen langen Rock und rauschte, wenig begeistert von dem ganzen Abend, ebenfalls in den Saal.  
Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, während sie sich nach jemandem umsah, der interessant genug war, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Bitte, bedient Euch", hörte sie ihren Mann sagen und sah, dass er zwei seiner Geschäftspartner an das Büffet wies. Ein paar Männer, die sie wahrscheinlich auch ohne ihre Masken nicht erkannt hätte, blickten zu ihr herüber. Isabela schlenderte zu ihnen hin.  
„Madame." Ein extravagant gekleideter Herr verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Ich bin Josenn DuScintil." Sein langer blauer schal rutschte ihm dabei fast von den Schultern. Welcher Vogel war das denn? Wahrscheinlich Orlaisianer.  
„Hallo. Ich bin Isabela."  
„Oh, la dame von unserem freundlischen Gastgebar? Ihr verzaubert mich."  
Isabela lachte laut auf. Ihr Gesicht konnte es ja nicht sein, das ihn verzauberte.

Während sie mir ihm über belanglose Dinge wie die politische Situation in Rivain oder Seidenstoffe (mit denen sie sich auch nicht auskannte) plauderte, betraten immer mehr maskierte und gut gekleidete Gäste den Raum. Es war längst dunkel, als alle angekommen waren und die große Eingangstür geschlossen wurde.  
Isabela ging ziellos zwischen den Gästen herum. Dass sie ihren Mann nicht besonders oft sprach, betrübte sie kein bisschen, aber außer oberflächlichen Gesprächen mit ein paar männlichen Gästen war sie alleine.  
Und sie hasste es. Unterbewusst zu wissen, dass sie einsam war. Diese vielen Menschen um sie herum waren… nicht ihre Welt.  
Also aß sie im Gehen und hörte den Gesprächen zu, die sie aufschnappen konnte.

„Nein, hört mir zu. Ihr solltet Euer Geld nicht in den Handel mit Kunstgegenständen stecken, das ist zu viel Aufwand für zu wenige Abnehmer und außerdem zu unsicher…" „Entschuldigung? Was geht Sie an, was ich…" „Bleiben Sie ruhig! Ich habe selbst vor einem halben Jahr eine ganze Schiffsladung an die Felicissima-Armada verloren, und daran waren die geladenen Gegenstände schuld…"  
„Hast du seine Frau gesehen?"  
„Oh ja! So jung! Und so schön."  
„Hm. Schön. Ja. Aber bitte – hast du gesehen, wie viel sie von ihrer, hm, üppigen Oberweite sehen lässt?"  
„Ach, ist ihr Kleid wirklich so freizügig? Ich habe nichts bemerkt."  
„Übrigens weiß niemand genau, wo sie herkommt. Das ist schon sehr merkwürdig, nicht wahr?"  
„…als in Rivain. Die Kirche ist dort eine eigene Macht."  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Die Andrastianer glauben doch, dass ihre Priester dem Erbauer und den Menschen dienen. Dann kann sich eine Priesterin nicht erlauben, sich für ihren… Beruf bezahlen zu lassen. Das ist doch logisch."  
„Ja. Aber dazu kommt noch die Gesellschaft. Theorie und Praxis…"  
„Ach, hört auf, das ist mir zu kompliziert! Ich habe meinen Kopf heute schon genug angestrengt."  
„Natürlich, meine Hübsche…"

Isabela seufzte und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Der einzige Trost an diesem Abend war die Schlagsahne.  
„Meine Damen! Meine Herren!" Der Hurensohn ließ seine gelassene Stimme im ganzen Saal hören. Er winkte einer Gruppe Musiker. Sie nahmen ihre Instrumente und spielten…  
Durch die geöffneten Fenster drang ein Windhauch, der das in der warmen Luft stehende Parfüm durcheinanderwirbelte, als die ersten Paare begannen zu tanzen.  
Dabei folgten dem Hausherrn, der seine Frau in ihrem umwerfenden Kleid und der eleganten goldenen Maske am Arm hielt, offen oder versteckt bewundernde Blicke, die er mit einem befriedigten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Isabela ließ nicht zu, dass er sie über die Tanzfläche zog, wie es ihm passte, sondern schob ihn in andere Richtungen und tanzte steif weiter, als es ihm zu dumm wurde und er sie grob in seine Arme nahm. Danach verbeugte sich gleich der Orlaisianer vor ihr, den sie an seiner bunten Maske wiedererkannte. Sie begann, sich zu entspannen und die Feier halbwegs zu genießen.  
Nach den paar Runden, während denen der orlaisianische Händler sie galant im Takt der Musik geführt hatte, war Isabela längst noch nicht müde und tanzte sofort mit dem nächsten, einem kleinen, dicken und beliebten Tuchhändler aus Aylesleigh. Sie lebte immer mehr auf, je länger sie sich mit ihrem Tanzpartner im Kreis drehte, den glatten Boden unter den Füßen und die schnelle Musik in den Ohren. Nach dem Tanz, während dem sie freundlich mit dem Mann geplaudert hatte, trank sie schnell ein weiteres Glas Wein. Der nächste stand schon vor ihr. Ein paar Frauen drehten ihre Gesichter Isabela zu, aber weil sie deren Mimik unter ihren Masken nicht erkennen konnte, war es ihr auch egal. Sie verneigte sich vor dem Mann mit seiner olivgrünen Maske und ließ sich wieder zu den anderen Paaren führen.  
Er tanzte schnell. Temperamentvoll, wie es für Rivain üblich war, aber mit mehr Energie als die anderen. Isabela fühlte sich immer besser, während sie mit ihm über die Fläche tanzte. Mehr Bewegung hatte sie wirklich nötig gehabt, und der Wein tat sein Übriges.  
„Also seid Ihr die Frau unseres hoch geschätzten Gastgebers?" Ein starker ausländischer Akzent. Antivanisch?  
„Ja", gab sie knapp zurück.  
„Führt Ihr nicht gerne Gespräche, Isabela?", fragte ihr blonder Tanzpartner und zog sie gleichzeitig mit Leichtigkeit um ein im Weg stehendes Paar herum, obwohl er nicht größer war als sie selbst.  
Vom Alkohol, den sie im Lauf des Abends zu sich genommen hatte, schon angeheitert, lachte sie laut und spöttisch auf und erwiderte unvorsichtig: „Nicht über meinen Mann."  
„So?" Die Augen ihres Gegenübers sahen sie spöttisch an. Diese Augen waren irgendwie – ungewöhnlich, fiel Isabela auf, aber sie konnte es nicht weiter einordnen. „Dann reden wir über etwas anderes. Wie wäre es mit Euch?"  
Sie lachte, diesmal leichthin und nur, um irgendetwas von sich zu geben. „Was gibt es da schon zu erzählen."  
„Oh, einiges. Da bin ich mir sicher. Wo kommt ihr her?"  
Isabela dachte nach. Das hieß, sie versuchte, zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte und was nicht. Aber eigentlich war sie dazu zu müde… und zu gut gelaunt… „Ratet doch!"  
„Ihr wart eines – oh nein, das schönste Mädchen von der Straße dieser Stadt."  
Ach, was soll's?, dachte sie sich. Eigentlich – bin ich, wer ich bin, sollen sie es doch alle wissen… „Wie kamt Ihr darauf?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie sich eine schlauere Antwort überlegen konnte.  
„Ihr tanzt anders als sie anderen. Mit mehr - Temperament. Ihr bewegt Euch anders."  
„Ist das ein Kompliment?"  
„Natürlich."  
Sie tanzten weiter zu der langsamer werdenden Musik.  
„Erzählt weiter", forderte er sie in seiner fremdartigen Sprechweise auf.  
„Ooh, zuerst erzählt Ihr mir etwas über Euch! Wer seid Ihr?"  
„Hernand."  
„Der Name sagt mir nichts."  
„Hmm. Wirklich? Ich reise viel und kenne viele Leute. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Euer Mann mich noch nicht erwähnt hat?"  
Si zog unter ihrer Maske eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Was seid Ihr? Von Beruf, meine ich."  
Die Musik verklang. Während die Spieler ihre Instrumente absetzten und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischten, verbeugte er sich noch einmal mit einem Hauch von unvollendeter Eleganz. „Ich handle mit Gewürzen", sagte er.  
Isabela hob die Schultern. „Gut.", antwortete sie und sah ihm nach, bis er in unter den anderen Gästen verschwand. Wenigstens einer unter diesen Leuten, der interessant war.  
Sie ging noch einmal an das Büffet, um nach Früchten und Schlagsahne zu suchen.

Die Tische mit dem Essen waren halb leer. Isabela wusste, dass dieses Fest eines der größten des Jahres werden würde. Die Leute in Rivain aßen gerne zu viel, wenn es möglich war, aber trotzdem konnten sich jetzt noch alle Platten und Schüsseln mit den Speisen sehen lassen. Sie nahm sich noch ein paar Feigen und lehnte sich mit ihrem Teller gegen ein Fenster, von dem aus sie die Feier beobachten konnte. Isabelas Kopf begann, sich immer mehr wie mit Luftblasen gefüllt anzufühlen, sodass es ihr schwer wurde, nicht allzu auffällig laut zulachen, als Josenn DuScintil und ein anderer Gast zu ihr kamen und ihr abwechselnd und mit vielen Gesten zu schildern, wie ein bekannter Adliger aus Dairsmund seiner Frau nachspioniert hatte, um mögliche Liebhaber ausfindig zu machen.  
„Und weil er glaubte, dass sein Spion von seiner Frau dafür bezahlt wurde, nicht richtig zu arbeiten, beschloss der Mann, ihr selbst nachzuschleichen!"  
Josenn warf ein: „Dazu muss ich sagen, dass mich einmal ein Rivaini ausspionierte, der wirklich noch üben musste. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich von den Rivaini nichts halte, aber die Spionage ist wirklich…"  
„Jaja. Dieser Mann konnte wegen den Dienern keine Treppe benutzen, also ging er wirklich in den Garten und versuchte, an den Gerüsten der Mauerpflanzen in das zweite Stockwerk zu klettern! Dabei beobachtete ihn jemand. Ihr müsst Euch das so vorstellen: dieser Mann geht also zu dem Eisengerüst und geht davor hin und her." Der Erzähler machte ihn nach, wie er ratlos vor der Mauer auf und ab ging.  
„Irgendwann brach er ein paar Pflanzen ab und dann-„ Josenn unterdrückte ein Kichern „dann fing er an, daran hochzuklettern. Er stellte sich aber sehr ungeschickt an, und nach zwei Sprossen…"  
Isabela sah ihren Mann hinter zwei Gästen auftauchen und tadelnd zu ihr herüberblicken. Er wandte sich wieder ab, um sich etwas vom Essen zu nehmen.  
Sie bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung in der Luft… oder bildete sie sich ein…  
Im selben Moment gab es ganz in der Nähe ein hässliches Knacken und der Kopf ihres Mannes wurde von etwas gewaltsam nach vorne gerissen. Sie sah, wie er den Mund öffnete – seine Augen quollen fast aus den Höhlen und starrten sie dabei an, während etwas in ihnen erlosch.  
Aus seinem Mund kam kein einziger Laut mehr.  
Dafür aus denen der Gäste, die mit einem heiseren Schrei auf den Gastgeber starrten, der nach vorne kippte und auf dem Büffettisch aufschlug.  
In seinem Hinterkopf steckte ein Dolch. So tief, dass nur noch das metallen glänzende Heft zu sehen war.  
Man sah nichts, weder Blut noch anderes. Doch genau das war der Grund, warum Isabela sofort klar wurde, dass er tot war.  
Während um sie herum Bewegung entstand und aus der Erstarrung vieler panische Flucht wurde, stand sie bewegungslos da, eine seltsame Stille in sich, während sich die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Mann gerade vor ihren Augen ermordet worden war, sich langsam und zäh wie heißes Pech in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete.


End file.
